


Earn It

by Yikes_Writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, a little king steve action, and terrible at apologies, he's good at suckin' dick though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: The way Billy spoke sometimes knocked the wind out of Steve.The way he said 'pretty face' wasn’t in a mocking way.He said it like he meant it.“Maybe you should get on your knees.”Billy’s eyes snapped to look at him, one of those thick eyebrows raising.Steve tested the waters.“I think you should get on your knees. Beg for my forgiveness.”-Just because Billy's bad with his words, doesn't mean he's bad with his mouth.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confettibites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/gifts).



“Hey! Harrington!”

Steve rolled his shoulders back, steeling himself for whatever nightmare _this_ was about to be.

Billy Hargrove was walking briskly over to him, crossing the gym in long strides.

“Let’s talk, man.” He yanked Steve’s elbow, pulling him out the door and into the November cold.

Billy had left him alone during practice, had actually played on the shirts scrimmage team with Steve instead of trying his very best to climb inside Steve’s skin in the name of _defense_.

He only stopped when they were well down the alleyway between the gym and the science department.

“What the _fuck_ do _you_ want?”

Steve was already _really_ over today.

He had to come into school, already had a failing grade in his history course from skipping so many boring lectures.

And everyone had been _staring_ , staring at his face and whispering about _who beat up King Steve_.

And that _who_ was standing right in front of him, staring him down like an animal, not saying anything.

Steve just sat in one hip, putting his hands on his hips.

“You got something to say, Hargrove?”

“It was fucked up.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“You shouldn’t’ve lied to me.”

Steve’s stomach dropped.

No fucking _way_ was this asshole blaming _him_ for what had gone down. Blaming _him_ for beating Steve until he was fucking unconscious.

“You’re fucking _insane_.” And maybe Steve should’ve seen it earlier, should’ve seen it that first night when Billy climbed over furniture to glower at him up close. _Really_ should’ve seen it last night when Billy slammed a plate over his head and made his world spin for a few hours. “You’re absolutely crazy.”

Billy huffed, rolling his eyes and digging in his pockets.

He brought out a crumpled back of Marlboro reds, lighting one and sucking on it harshly.

He blew the smoke in Steve’s face.

“I’m not good at this.”

“ _Clearly_.”

Billy huffed again.

“You shouldn’t’ve lied to me. That shit, it makes me fuckin’ _mad_. And I, I didn’t even fuckin’ see you. Just, just kept swingin’.”

“Real interesting how you _couldn’t see me_ when every hit seemed to land so nicely on my _face_.”

Steve was seriously _over_ this conversation. He just wanted to go _home_.

“I didn’t say _couldn’t_ , Dumbshit. I meant _didn’t_. It wasn’t _you_ , that I was-” he cut himself off with another long drag on his cigarette _._ “Just don’t pull that shit again, and we’ll be square.”

“See, Hargrove, I don’t even know _what_ shit I pulled. All _I_ was doing was stopping you from murdering a _child_.”

“Wasn’t gonna do _nothin’_ to the kid.” Steve rolled his eyes. “ _Really_. Just had to, prove a point, I guess.”

“What point was that? That you’re a racist sack of shit?”

Billy glared at Steve.

Steve glared back.

This asshole didn’t scare him.

Billy broke eye contact first.

“ _No_. The _point_ , Harrington, is more nuanced than I could ever expect your little pea brain to understand.”

“Man, this is the worst fuckin’ apology I’ve ever fuckin’ heard.”

“You think this is an apology?”

“I think it’s a shitty one.”

“This isn’t an _apology_. I don’t give a flying fuck what _you_ think about me, Harrington. This is a warning. Not to stick your big ugly nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“You brought my _big ugly nose_ into it when you tried to break it last night.”

“Oh, please. If I was aiming to do any _real_ damage, you’d be fuckin’ obliterated right now.”

“Almost was.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re shit at fighting.”

And for some reason, some unknown _heinous_ reason Steve didn’t want to understand, he had to fight back a smile at that one.

“Just ‘cause I don’t fight _dirty_. Breaking fucking plates and shit.”

“That’s not fighting dirty, that’s fighting _smart_.”

And again, Steve was almost _smiling_ at this crazy asshole while they talked about the way he nearly caved Steve’s face in last night.

Billy blew out some more smoke, flicking his cigarette to the ground and grinding it out with the toe of his sneaker.

“I’m not gonna get on my knees and beg your forgiveness, ‘cause like I said, Harrington; I don’t give a shit what you think of me.” Steve switched his weight, sitting in his other hip, hands still on his hips. Billy looked up at the sky, the grey clouds hanging low over them. “It was kinda fucked up of me to rearrange your pretty face like that.”

The way Billy spoke sometimes knocked the wind out of Steve.

The way he said _pretty face_ wasn’t in a mocking way.

He said it like he meant it.

“Maybe you should get on your knees.”

Billy’s eyes snapped to look at him, one of those thick eyebrows raising.

Steve tested the waters.

“I think you _should_ get on your knees. _Beg_ for my forgiveness.”

Billy’s tongue made an appearance, just the tip prodding out to slide over his bottom lip. Steve doesn’t even think he knows he was doing it.

“What’re you goin’ on about, Harrington?”

Steve took a step forward.

He reached up, tugging once on Billy’s jacket collar.

“Don’t know how many more times I can _say it_ , Hargrove.” He leaned in, let his breath puff over Billy’s ear. “I _think_ , that you should get on your _knees_ , and _beg_ for my forgiveness.”

Billy shivered.

Steve grinned.

And then Billy stepped back, and took a deep breath, his gaze sharp enough to slice Steve open,

and he sunk to his knees.

His hands came up, sliding up Steve’s thighs, resting on his hips.

And Billy looked, _unsure_ , like _somehow_ , Steve hadn’t made this _clear enough_.

So Steve decided he’d help him out a bit.

“Open your mouth.”

And Billy,

he _did_.

Opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, ready and _waiting_.

Steve couldn’t get his belt open fast enough.

Billy watched, blue eyes heavy, while Steve wrenched down his zipper, pulling out his half-hard cock, giving himself a few perfunctory strokes.

He placed the head on Billy’s tongue.

“Go on. _Earn_ my forgiveness.”

And Billy closed his lips, surging forward to take as much of Steve as he could.

And Billy, he’s _done this_ before. Had a cock in his throat.

Steve could tell by the way he moved his tongue along the bottom, by the way he took care to breathe through his nose while he pushed himself down Steve’s cock, until he could feel the softness of the back of Billy’s throat bump against him.

“ _Fuck_ , think this is the only thing you should use your mouth for. Can’t fucking _talk_ when you’ve got a dick in your throat.” Steve bucked his hips a little, both hands sinking into Billy’s hair, still a little damp from the showers.

Billy choked when Steve bucked again, looking up to glare at him, spit running down his chin.

Steve panted, giving him an open-mouthed smile.

“Hold on, Baby.” And Billy’s hands tightened where they held onto Steve’s hips, his jaw going soft.

Steve curled both hands more forcefully in Billy’s hair, using it as leverage to properly fuck Billy’s face.

Billy’s eyes fluttered closed as Steve set a steady pace, thrusting into Billy’s soft mouth.

“Feel fuckin’ _good_. Don’t know why we weren’t doing this last night. Woulda let you take Max home if I knew you could suck dick this good.”

Billy furrowed his brow, wrenching himself back off of Steve’s cock, a line of spit still connecting him to Billy’s pink bottom lip.

The air was cold against his spit-slicked flesh, and he wanted back _in_.

“It’d do wonders for me if you _didn’t_ talk about my fuckin’ step-sister right now.”

And when Steve looked down, sure enough, Billy’s jeans were tented.

“Yeah, sure, just fucking-” Billy rolled his eyes, opening his mouth for Steve once more.

There was a fire in Steve’s gut as he found the same brutal pace.

Billy closed his eyes again, gagging as Steve’s dick pressed further and further down his throat with each thrust.

He let go of Steve’s hip with his left hand, dropping it down to palm at himself through his jeans, fumbling to get the button undone.

He reached inside, found his cock already stick with pre, sliding his fist over himself with the same rough pace Steve had set in his mouth.

He could taste Steve’s own precum dripping steadily onto his tongue, swallowed it down as best as he could.

“I, I’m close. You gonna swallow it all? Take my fucking cum?” Billy moaned around him, jerking himself faster, eyes squeezing closed.

Steve was breathing heavily, slammed himself deep into Billy’s throat, shooting his load, his cock pulsing against Billy’s tongue.

And Billy gave an embarrassing whimper, cumming in his jeans, all over his own hand.

Steve pulled out, spit and cum dripping down Billy’s lip, that pink tongue coming out to lap it up.

Steve tucked himself away as Billy stood up, lighting another cigarette.

“I earn your forgiveness?” Billy’s voice was hoarse, shot completely to hell. It made Steve’s gut burn.

“Thought you said you didn’t care what I think.”

And Steve was off, crossing the field to get back to the parking lot, leaving Billy in the alleyway with his jeans still unbuttoned.


End file.
